In a standards determination work of an LTE (Long Term Evolution)-Rel.9 scheme, the introduction of PRS (Positioning Reference Signal) has been examined, which can be transmitted with a density higher than CRS (Common Reference Signal) in order for a mobile station UE to measure a propagation delay difference among a plurality of cells in LCS (Location Service).
However, in the current LTE-Rel. 9 scheme, a PRS transmission pattern is separately defined in the case where “Normal CP (Cyclic Prefix)” is used and the case where “Extended CP” is used.
Therefore, since a mobile station UE does not recognize which of the “Normal CP” or the “Extended CP” is used in a plurality of cells to be measured, it is necessary to detect PRS using both PRS transmission pattern for the “Normal CP” and a PRS transmission pattern for the “Extended CP”, so that the configuration of the mobile station UE is complicated, resulting in an increase in a PRS reception processing time in the mobile station UE.